Nintendo Crossy Road
Nintendo Crossy Road is a mobile game where you have to cross an infinate amount of roads (and sometimes rivers) while getting the highest possible score. The game is being developed by Hipster Whale, the creator of the original Crossy Road and Nintendo and is set to release on Android, IOS and Windows Phone on January 3rd and the Nintendo Switch on January 31st 2020. Gameplay Nintendo Crossy Road's gameplay consists of one character that is forced to cross an infinite amount of roads and rivers and whatever while getting your highest score. BUT it's not that easy, there are also cars looking to run you over or have you as a decoration on their car doors, trains wanting to take you to another destination by swiftly ramming you on their front window, rivers that want to drown you and of course if you don't cross the road by the time the screen reaches the bottom, well BAM THE EAGLE CAWS AND GETS YAH. However some characters unlock specific modes like in Crossy Road when you choose Slippery Penguin, Polar Bear and Pac-Man 256. Here's a list : Normal Crossy Road Basically the normal crossy road with the cars and everything in the style of the Classic Crossy Road that can be accessed by anyone, Marth and the Mario Bros. can now get smacc by cars (spelling mistake intentional) Kart Racing Kart Track is accessable by choosing a character from the Mario Kart series, this mode haves the character go in an infinate going racing track with no cars and stuff BUT you've guide the driving car or else it crashes into the walls of the tracks. Goomba Stacker Goomba Stacker is a mode accesssable by choosing the character Goomba Stack as you start as one Goomba and you've collect Goombas to build up the tower and once you've collected enough Goombas for the stack Goomba will throw them on the Green Shell on the road then move on to collect more goombas but you keep the points. If you get hit by the shell the Goomba stacks will tumble down. Crystal Shards Crystal Shards is unlocked by playing playing the character Ribbon, like the litter quest with Polar Bear you've collect a certain number of shards scattered around to get money and when you complete all the quests you unlock Fairy Queen. However you can still play as Ribbon when all the quests are finished but no shards are seen. Rollout Cannon Rollout Cannon is unlocked by playing Jigglypuff where Jigglypuff uses Rollout and gets blasted by a cannon and when you land you controling Jigglypuff must find another cannon before the rolling stops. The points are still is the same but getting blasted by the cannon only gives one point. There is also one multiplayer mode that's not in the normal Crossy Road or Disney Crossy Road and it's called Crossy Race Here's how it plays : Your playing it with a friend but there is no way to play together but no problems it's solved with this mode, it's like the same gameplay of Crossy Road but you race with up to four friends and however survives when all the competitiers are dead wins the round, you can play any of the modes above but you can play as all characters and you can play Mario Kart Characters, Goomba Stack, Ribbon and Jigglypuff in normal gameplay to mix things up (Goombas will still appear if your playing as other characters in this mode). Characters Nintendo Crossy has characters from most of Nintendo's libraries of games ranging from the Colour TV Game 15 to the Switch but third parties like Megaman and Bayonetta will not appear (along with their characters). BUT here's an extra bonus, Nintendo's Hanafuda Cards and their toys (and other stuff like Taxis or anything they did before Mario) will also be playable in Nintendo Crossy Road. Each characters are sorted into different categories (Like Crossy Roads) on each games, the only exception to that is some characters like Tamagon and Sable Prince which'll be found in the Retro Games category and things before Mario like the Hanafuda cards will be sorted into the Before Mario category. The list of characters can be viewed here Super Mario Series 223px-Mario SSBUltimate.png|Mario Mario SSBUltimate (Wedding).png|Wedding Mario Mario SSBUltimate (Builder).png|Builder Mario DrMario SSBUltimate.png|Dr Mario ChefMario Yoshi's Cookies.png|Baker/Chef Mario Luigi SSBUltimate.png|Luigi Dr Luigi - Dr Mario Miracle Cure.png|Dr Luigi (Dr Mario : Miracle Cure) Peach SSBUltimate.png|Peach Popodysseypeach.png|Wedding Peach BowserNSMBUDX.png|Bowser DRYBONESBOWSER.PNG|Dry Bowser SMO Bowser.png|Wedding Bowser Toad Spirit.png|Toad MTOCG Toadette.png|Toadette Toadsworth qwqw.png|Toadsworth Yoshi SSBUltimate.png|Yoshi QPy8ut51093uv0mT9-dLVzdzrayTOW-Z.png|Yarn Yoshi BowserJr SSBUltimate.png|Bowser Jr PiranhaPlant SSBUltimate.png|Piranha Plant 1.BMBR Petey Piranha Artwork 1.png|Petey Piranha 584px-ShyGuyCTTT artwork.png|Shy Guy MTOCG Blooper.png|Blooper Daisy SSBUltimate.png|Daisy RosalinaandLuma SSBUltimate.png|Rosalina & Luma 220px-Birdo-MP9.png|Birdo BMarioSluggers.PNG|Baby Mario T730BabyPeach.png|Baby Peach BabyDaisyPicture I guess.png|Baby Daisy SuperMarioParty KoopaTroopa.png|Koopa Troopa MTOCG Koopa Paratroopa.png|Paratroopa LXrql0nrFsdAup-1fBMqXPWryVvUa-c9.png|Captain Toad Wario_SSBUltimate.png|Wario (Biker) 250px-SMPWario.png|Wario (Overall) SuperMarioParty Waluigi.png|Waluigi Pfrsuy2mfh511.png|Waluigi (Tennis Garb) 604px-King Boo Artwork - Luigi's Mansion Dark Moon.png|King Boo (Luigi's Mansion) T730Pianta.png|Pianta NokiShell.png|Noki NSMBUDXNabbit.png|Nabbit 498px-Mario_Party_Star_Rush_King_Boo.png|King Boo (Mario Spinoffs) 401px-Paper Mario - MarioLuigi-PaperJam.png|Paper Mario Paper Luigi 2.png|Paper Luigi 364px-MLPJ Artwork - Paper Peach.png|Paper Peach 699px-Paper Bowser MLJP.png|Paper Bowser Apictureofcappythehat.png|Cappy SMO Tiara.png|Tiara SMO Topper.png|Topper SMO Hariet.png|Hariet SMO Spewart.png|Spewart SMO Rango.png|Rango Madame brood smo.png|Madame Broode SMOMoonBunny.png|Rabbit Geno SMRPG.gif|Geno Mallow RPG.gif|Mallow King Wart.png|Wart Donkey Kong Series Donkey Kong SSBU Artwork.png|Donkey Kong Diddy Kong SSBU Artwork.png|Diddy Kong 450px-Dixie Kong - Donkey Kong Country Tropical Freeze.png|Dixie Kong KingKrool SSBUltimate.png|King K. Rool DKTF - Funky Kong.png|Funky Kong Cranky Kong New.png|Cranky Kong File:460px-Blast-o-Matic_Laser_Render.png|Blast-o-Matic Laser More coming soon ! Difference Between Characters When playing Crossy Road each and every character in each category has a different background or a reskinned hazards, this section of the page will show which differences the characters have in background/hazards/others. Unlock TBA Trivia TBA Credit TBA